What's It Gonna Be?
by PublicDisaster
Summary: A very short one-shot in Kagome's POV. One night Kagome says how she feels about Inuyasha through a song, but she never expected for Inuyasha to hear it. She really didn't expect an answer.
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my first one-shot. I had this idea for a while. I was searching through some lyrics about two months ago and I found some that I thought would make a good one-shot, so here it is. I won't say if there is a pairing, so you'll have to read and see. It's short, but I thought it was cute. Please R&R and tell me what you think of it. Please do not flame me.

* * * * * * * * * * *

I have been sitting out here for a while now, just watching the sky, like it would do something amazing if I looked away. Inuyasha was gone again, and it hurt. He had seen Kikyou's soul stealers , and so did I. I knew where he went after that, he started a fight just so he could get away from me.

"Why does he go to her every time she is near? Couldn't he just once stay with us?" I sighed as I laid down by the well

I was going to go home, but there was no point in it. Inuyasha would be looking for me after he got back so we could go look for more shards, and Naraku. He would pretend nothing happened, or demand an apology for the fight he started, and I would eventually comply and we would go on like nothing had happened. But something did happen, something always happens, and it's ripping me apart inside.

"Nothing is right."

I feel like screaming, every time he sees her or talks about her I just want to scream at the top of my lungs. I just wish I could tell someone about this, but there is no one to talk to. Sango is like a sister to me, but she has her own worries, and I do not need to add to them. I wish I could figure this all out on my own, but I know it is not that easy, if it was I would not be here right now.

"I wish he could see me for me. I know he says he does, but does he really?"

Maybe, but I will still be Kikyou's reincarnation, still a part of her, and he will always remember that. There was a song I always sing, it explained things so well, explained everything I wanted to say to Inuyasha. Not in my exact words, but the meaning behind it. 

Every girl wants a guy that's right  
And I've been waiting for this guy all my life  
Every girl wants a guy that's true  
We've been kicking it for a while  
It could be you  
I want to know where we stand  
Are you gonna be a dog, or a gentleman  
Baby, came clean, keep it straight with me  
Tell me boy, tell me boy, tell me boy  
What's it gonna be  
  
I'm not looking for someone to waste my time  
And I'm not that kind of girl to read between the lines  
I'm into you, but I need to know  
If you're feeling me too  
If you are, let me know  
Let me know what's up with you, babe  
Remove your mask do I can see behind   
See all the feelings you once tried to hide...  
Ooooh yeah...  
Here's a letter from my heart  
Keeps it simple not too hard  
I wanna be your girl  
Read the sign, down below  
Check the box "yes" or "no"  
  
Every girl wants a guy that's right  
And I've been waiting for this guy all my life  
Every girl wants a guy that's true  
We've been kicking it for a while  
It could be you  
I want to know where we stand  
Are you gonna be a dog, or a gentleman  
Baby, came clean, keep it straight with me  
Tell me boy, tell me boy, tell me boy  
What's it gonna be  
  
I can't wait too long for you to make up my mind  
And so I'm telling you that boy  
You're running out of time  
I feel as I'm going through a meltdown overload  
I've got so much love inside  
Boy I'm ready to explode  
Remove your mask So I can see behind   
See all the feelings you boys try to hide  
Here's a letter from my heart  
Keep it simple, not too hard  
I wanna be your girl  
Read the sign, down below  
And check the box "yes" or "no"   
  
Every girl wants a guy that's right  
And I've been waiting for this guy all my life  
Every girl wants a guy that's true  
We've been kicking it for a while  
It could be you  
I want to know where we stand  
Are you gonna be a dog, or a gentleman  
Baby, came clean, keep it straight with me  
Tell me boy, tell me boy, tell me boy  
What's it gonna be  
  
Are you gonna use me up and throw me all away  
Ain't got no time to beat around the bush  
  
Ain't got time for games  
All I ask is just one wish  
And that's for you to say  
That you want me for your girl  
And you won't play games... hey, hey!  
  
Do you want me?  
I'll give you this much to say "Baby"   
  
Every girl wants a guy that's right  
And I've been waiting for this guy all my life  
Every girl wants a guy that's true  
We've been kicking it for a while  
It could be you  
I want to know where we stand  
Are you gonna be a dog, or a gentleman  
Baby, came clean, keep it straight with me  
Tell me boy, tell me boy, tell me boy  
What's it gonna be 

I wish Inuyasha could have heard me singing that song, but I also was happy he couldn't. I was afraid he would laugh at me if he knew how I felt. We are close friends, we had been together for a long time, but I do not think he loves me like that. I don't think he loves me at all. He just likes me, and normally I would be happy about it, but something was not the same with him. 

"I love him."

It was that simple. I love him, and he loves someone else. I was trying so hard to be his friend, I took me a long time to figure out that I loved more than one. I'm trying not to pity myself, but that gets hard after a while, and after more and more stuff happens to you. I just want to curl up and die somewhere, just lay there and cry, waiting for my death. I know self-pity is almost the lowest a person can go, but I can't help it. The guy that I love, loves someone else. I use to respect Kikyou, I heard so many good things about her, but after that day that she kissed him, I had to fight myself not to feel hatred towards her.

"I can't fight it anymore." 

I hate her. I HATE HER! She ruined my life. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be here. I would have never met Inuyasha, or broken the jewel. I would be normal if she had done her job. I know she couldn't help it, but neither can I. I can not help feeling these things towards her. Towards Inuyasha, I want him to love me back, but I can't force him, and I wouldn't want to. I don't want to sink down to Kikyou's level either, he promised her something, well he promised me something too, the only difference is I am not using it against him. I am not using the promise he made to me to keep him here, in fact I'm not doing a damn thing to keep him here.

"But I should."

I should try something to keep him with me, but I won't. I want to be fair, but it's hard when everyone else is playing dirty. Before I knew it I started to cry, and when I cry I cry a lot.

"I just want to be loved, be loved by him." I began sobbing as I said that

The wind blew and for a second I thought I could feel someone, but as I looked around I couldn't see anyone. I sat up so I could get a better look, but this time I found something. It was a piece of paper from one of my notebooks.

"Yes." I breathed out before I began to smile

It was checked 'yes'.   


* * * * * * * * * * * *

How was it? I did not put as much effort in it as I should have, if you want I will re-write it, or just maybe add more. I think I ended it bad, but I never like my work so it may be good, I just don't know. 


	2. Authors Note About A Sequel

Okay everyone, about the last part of the fic where she said the paper was checked yes, that means he wants to be with her. If you go back and read the song you'll see why I put that. I thought it was cute and I thought everyone would get it, but I guess it was also kind of confusing.  
  
About writing more, sorry but I can't right now, if I do it will be a while since I have alot of other fics I need to work on right now. I am working on a sequel, I think I might put it in Inuyasha's POV this time, but then again I might just keep it in Kag's. I am really sorry it was that short, but it seemed right to me, well as right as it could be for something I hated.  
  
I want to say thanks to everyone that reviewed, I did not think I would get that many. I will answer reviews when I post the sequel to his, which should be up in a week or two.  
  
Samarah-chan ^-^ 


End file.
